Dawn's Story:Millie's Revenge
by Artistic-Otaku-Gamer
Summary: "Dawn,you haven't seen the last of me,you haven't...YOU HAVENT!"screamed Millie. Dawn will soon disappear...SHE WILL ... What will Dawn do? Will she defeat Millie in the final battle for Hiroshi? What will they do?
1. Prologue

**Hey!_ its TomboyGirl24! _**

**_I returned with a Sequel to Dawn's Love Story!_**

**_Dawn's Love Story 2:Millie's Revenge!_**

**_Dawn:Yeah!and the kids have guardians!_**

**_Kids:Ya!_**

**_Dawn:Well enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dawn's Love Story 2:Millie's Revenge<em>**

**_Prologue_**

"Where are they?"asked Daisy impatiently. Daisy kept looking around for Dawn and Dallas. They went to Mexico City to go introduce the new guardians. "Look Daisy!"said Mai. Then Dawn and Dallas came in from outside. They were at the airport. The kids ran toward them and hugged them. Daisy kissed Dallas,and Hiroshi kissed Dawn. Dawn smiled. "Hiii!"said 5 voices. It was Dawn's guardian characters! Dia,Emi,Dai,Kyoko,and Tameri.

"See you got friends too!"said a boyish voice. It was Dallas' 2 guardian characters,Hiro and Juro.

"Sup!"they said. Daisy smiled. Her guardian characters,Mai and Sakki began to greet the others.

The kids then went back to the lab."So how you guys been?"asked Dawn.

"Good,we all got guardian charas,it all happened day to day."Momoko said.

"Cool,what's your names?"Dawn asked the guardian charas.

"I'm Akihiko,Hiroshi's shugo chara,I'm a king!"said Akihiko laughing like a king.

Hiroshi turned red,and Dawn giggled,"I think its nice you want world domination."

"My name is Takehiko,i'm Kaito's shugo chara,i'm a rapper!"said Takehiko.

Kaito laughed. "My Name is Tadao,i'm Riku's shugo chara,i love baseball!"said Tadao.

Riku turned red. "My name is Shou,i'm Shiro's shugo chara,i love karate!"said Shou.

"I'm Ami! I'm Momoko's shugo chara,i love baking!"said Ami.

"I'm May, Miyako-Chan's Chara,and i love bubbles!"said May forming her hands in a heart.

"Sup! Name's Kameko,Kaoru's Chara,and i love playing soccer!"said Kameko kicking the soccer around.

Dawn looked at Amila,"Where is your chara Amila?"Dawn asked.

"It still hasn't hatched yet."said Amila softly looking down.

_I...i can't tell her...i need to find her myself... _Thought Amila.

"Yo? Earth to Amila!"said Dawn waving her hand infront of Amila's face. Amila snapped out her thoughts,"Nani?" Dawn raised an eyebrow,"You alright?"

"yes,im fine..."said Amila.

Nexa then gasped,and the kids glanced at her. "Nexa-chan?"asked Dawn.

"I have a bad feeling somethings going to happen..."Nexa said softly.

Dawn smiled,"Well,cheer up,everything will be fine!"she said happily.

Nexa looked at Dawn for a moment. Then she looked back down to the floor. "Dawn-chan,tell us about your new Charas"Miyako said.

"Well,this is Tameri,my grace dancing Chara,"said Dawn holding out her hand so Tameri can stand. Tameri smiled and spinned,dancing gracefully. "This is Kyoko,my Angel chara,"said Dawn holding out her other hand. Kyoko came out her egg and flew beside Tameri. "Wassup!"said Tameri and Kyoko,posing. Dawn giggled. "So you have Dia,Dai,Emi,Kyoko,and Tameri?"asked Hiroshi.

Dawn nodded. "Hai-dechu!"said Dia. "But i haven't character transformed with them,"Dawn said.

"by the way, i havent see you transform with Dai,i only seen you transformed with Dia and Emi,remember?"

_Flashback~_

"Spinning Yo-yo!"said Blossom attacking,but it still did no damage.

It was a giant monster,it was black,with a giant white x.

"it has no damage with our weapons!"Blossom said.

The monster hit her and she crashed on to the ground.

The team flew to her. "Have we finally met our match?"

"Music Shout!" Then music was heard. Then a girl with wings appeared.

"Enough!"she said,"You cannot destroy people's dreams like that!"

The x character looked at the girl. Kaoru gasped."Dawn!"

Dawn formed her hands into a heart."Negative..."

"Heart..."

"Lock on..."

"Open Heart!"she screamed with a burst of energy shooting out her hands. Then x character turned to normal eggs.

_Another Flashback~_

Nexa stood silent,she was bleeding,full of bruises. Dawn began to get angry and let go of Blossom's hand. "Dawn!"said Blossom. Dawn then began to have a dark navy blue aura around her. She was looking down at the ground,clutching her hands. The kids looked at her in surprise. "NO ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS!"she screamed at the top of her lungs,and she began to glow.

Then she had a big dark blue aura surrounding her,and then by her,was her egg. They both transformed,and then Dawn was in white torn dress with white long boots and white gloves and white ribbons in her hair,and she had a samurai sword in her hands. "Character Transformation:White Samurai!" she then looked at herself,she was had a white aura around her,and she was full of energy. Then she attacked The girl and Millie. "Sis!don't let her beat you!"said the girl. "Ok Willia!"said Millie attacking Dawn. Dawn dodged,and she attacked again."Samurai Attack!"she said,"Guys go get Nexa!"she shouted.

* * *

><p>"O-Oh yeah..."said Dawn,chuckling nervously.<p>

"Dawn-chan!i detected a x-egg-chan!"said Dai.

"Ok lets go team!"said Dawn.

Then The charas got into eggs and the kids transformed.

Chara Nari: Baking Clover!-Momoko

Chara Nari: Music Burst! - Kaito

Chara Nari: Shabom Freedom!-Miyako

Chara Nari: Base striker! -Riku

Chara Nari: Karate Soul! -Shiro

Chara Nari: Soccer Star! -Kaoru

Chara Nari: King Royale! -Hiroshi

Chara Nari: Athletic Star!-Dawn

Shugo Chara Kids 8!

"Whats up with the name Kaito-bro?"asked Shiro.

"Sorry,always wanted to say that."said Kaito as he sweat dropped.

"Ok lets go!"said Dawn. The kids ran where the x-egg was. It was an x-character. It attacked but the kids dodged.

"Rap Burst!"said Kaito attacking the x-character.

"Basketball shoot!"said Dawn. The kids kept attacking.

'Dawn! These attacks dont have affect! Transform with Kyoko!'Dai said.

'Hai!'said Dawn.

Dai and Dawn de transformed,and the kids looked at her in surprise. Then Dawn transformed with Kyoko. "My Heart:Unlock!"said Dawn transforming. Then Dawn appeared in long white boots with ribbons,White dress with pink designs on it,white angel wings,pink ribbons in her hair. "Chara Nari: Angel Dream!"said Dawn. Dawn then flew into the sky and then a wand appeared. "Angel Swing!"said Dawn attacking. The x-character grew larger,the kids were shocked. The kids got attacked,and Dawn was the only one there. She then said,"Angel Lullaby!"said Dawn singing. Then the x-character fell asleep,and turned back to normal.


	2. Take A Hint Boys!

_**Dawn's Story:Millie's Revenge**_

_**Chapter 1:Take A Hint Boys**_

"Pikachu! Use quick attack!"Dawn said.

"Eevee use thunder bolt!"said Momoko.

Five Minutes Later...

Momoko and Dawn were going inside to get their bags. "You really improved Dawn,"said Momoko smiling. Dawn smiled. then Kaito came up behind Momoko and put his hands around her waist. "Kaito-kun!"said Momoko blushing. Dawn grinned. then Hiroshi came up from behind and kissed Dawn's cheek. Dawn blushed,"Drake-kun..."said Dawn.

"Where you girls going?"asked Kaito. "Going to get icecream,come with?"asked Momoko.

"Sure! we'd like to come!"said the rest smiling.

AT the ICECREAM SHOP!

Dawn and the kids were sitting in seats by the windows,laughing at Dawn and Dallas's stories about their trip to mexico. their flavors were:

Dawn- Coco

Hiroshi-Chocolate Chip

Kaoru-Vanilla

Miyako-strawberry

Momoko-Rainbow Blast(idk i made it up)

Kaito- Strawberry

Shiro- Rainbow Blast

Riku-Vanilla

Dallas & Daisy(OOOOO They sharing!): Chocolate

Amila: Coco

Nexa & Naman: Mint

Amila stood silent the whole time. Nexa looked at Amila. "You ok Ami?"asked Nexa. Amila looked at Nexa."Yeah,why you ask?"

"Just."Nexa replied. Hiroshi jumped up and said,"Why don't we go to Mexico on vacation?"he said happily.

Dawn looked at him,"Good Idea Drake-kun!"

"Then let's go!"said Momoko happily.

* * *

><p>Tomorrow Morning 2am<p>

Natsuki woke up at 2am. She got up and began to get dressed for the trip. She put her long black hair in one left ponytail. The team was already packing when she got downstairs. She got out a bag and put all her pokeballs,her clothes,,ipod touch,samsung galaxy Titanium,and her sixth egg in the bag. She has a sixth egg,tho,she never expected it. It has a heart on it,with a bunch of black hearts surrounding it. then as soon she finished,she helped her sisters,who are also coming along. their names were Amaya and Yumiko.

AT MEXICO 10am

"We're finally here!"said Dawn taking off her sunglasses,glancing at the hotel. the hotel was huge! meanwhile,the girls checked in,and the boys got all the stuff into the hotel room they rented. The Room had 6 rooms for each of them. one for Dawn and Hiroshi, Nexa and Naman, Amila Amaya and Yumiko, Momoko and Kaito, Miyako and Riku, Kaoru and Shiro. Then the kids got dressed in their summer clothes to go to a resturant.

They got to a Mexican Resturant that served Tacos,Enchiladas,and even more! There they sang karaoke from all over the world even Japan! The resturant was colorful. The kids sat down,Dawn with Nexa,Hiroshi with Naman,Momoko with Kaito,Miyako with Riku,Shiro with Kaoru,Amila with Amaya and Yumiko. Then 2 boys came and sat with Dawn and Nexa.

"Hey Girls,"said a boy in a flirty tone. He had black hair,with a black beanie,black leather jacket,black jeans,and black sneakers. His friend also wore that. Guessing their twins.

DAWNS POV

Ugh,why boys! I have a boyfriend you know you retards. I glanced at Hiroshi and Naman,who were burning with Jealously. Nexa looked at me,she was disgusted by those boys. "Back off Bakas."i said glaring at the guy with blue eyes. One of the boys grabbed me by the waist,"Ooh,looks like we have Japanese Babes."he said.

My cheeks were burning hot. "B-Back off now!"said Nexa scared. "Don't worry girlys,we won't hurt you."GIRLYS? THATS IT HE CROSSED IT!

I punched him in the face,which knocked him out of his seat. "NO ONE CALLS ME GIRLY!"i said putting my hands on my hips. "Awww come on babe,no need to get angry."said the boy. Nexa punched the 2 guys,and she ran to my side. "Back off!"we said. The boys smirked. Hiroshi and Naman got up. So did the rest. "Dude,Back off,they're ours."said Naman with anger. The boy with green eyes smirked,"Ooo i'm so scared."

Nexa then took out her keyblade."We mean it."said Nexa with anger,aiming her keyblade at his face. "Damn girl,you are tough,i like that."said The boy.

Then i took out my scythe and aimed for his head. But Hiroshi pulled me back. Everyone around us got scared and left. Hiroshi noticed i chara changed with Emi. Nexa chara changed with...What? A shugo chara?

she has the same hair color and style like Nexa's, yellow eyes, a yellow dress that has a sparkle on it, a yellow, twinkling diamond as a clip, yellow shoes. Then all of the sudden,i was in the boys arms,being squeezed on. Nexa was too. Hiroshi then had a navy blue dark aura,and Naman did as well. They Character changed with their charas,even though I DIDNT KNOW NAMAN HAD ONE AS WELL! Then the boys held knifes by our necks. Nexa was scared. I had enough. "HELP!"i screamed at the top of my lungs. Then my sixth guardian chara came out and smiled,"Dawn-chan!"

Then i character transformed. I was freed from the boys arms and i said,"My Heart:Unlock!" then i wore a pink dress with glitter ribbons in my hair,and my dress is short with light pink tights and a pair of red sneakers. "Chara Nari:Love Song!"

Nexa was so scared,she screamed."BRIGHT!" Bright nodded,"Ok Nexa-chan!"

"Nexa's Heart:Unlock!" then

she wears a long yellow dress with armor for the top, a yellow rose at the side of her hair, bright yellow long socks, long white and yellow boots, and a huge twinkling diamond click on the right, front side of her hair. "Chara Nari:Shining Warrior!"she said.

We landed with our weapons in our hands. "Now you wanna mess with us?"asked Nexa with her tone full of anger. The boys backed away. "Take A Hint Boys!"


	3. Captured! Karaoke Doki!

**_Songs:_**

**_Take A Hint by Victoria Justice feat. Liz Gillies_**

**_Watch Me by Bella Thorne and Zendaya_**

**_Stronger(What Doesn't Kill You) by Kelly Clarkson_**

**_Too Cool by Camp Rock_**

**_Sexy,Naughty,Bitchy Me by Tata Young_**

**_Fabulous by Ashley Tisdale_**

**_Number One by Ginger Fox_**

**_Tear It Down by Camp Rock 2_**

**_Dawn's Story: Millie's Revenge_**

**_Chapter 3: Captured!;_ Karaoke Doki!**

Dawn looked at the boys,"MESS WITH US OR NOT?"she asked with anger.

the boys backed away and ran off. Dawn then fainted,from all the anger. Hiroshi caught her. Nexa began to think. Who could've caused this? Who could've send those terrible boys? Nexa hugged Naman,and Dawn began to cry in Hiroshi's arms. "Daijobu,Dawn-chan..."said Hiroshi,kissing her forehead. The kids went to the hotel to relax.

With Dawn and Hiroshi,

"I'm scared now..."said Dawn softly,using a towel to dry her hair.

"Daijobu,Dawn-chan,i won't let anything hurt you,ok."said Hiroshi,smiling. Dawn smiled. Hiroshi kissed her forehead,and got into the bathroom to take a shower. Dawn turned on the tv,and watched her favorite tv show,relaxing peacefully.

with Nexa and Naman,

"I hate those people..."Nexa said,putting her clothes away. Naman looked at her,"They won't hurt you anymore Nexa-chan,i promise."

Nexa nodded,and Nexa and Naman laid down to watch a little bit of TV. Then,They heard Hiroshi yell. "WHERE IS SHE?"he yelled. Nexa and Naman ran to Hiroshi's room. "Daij-"

"DAWN'S FUCKIN MISSING."Hiroshi said with total anger. Nexa gasped. The rest of the kids ran out to look for her.

With Dawn...

"LET ME GO YOU BITCHES!"screamed Dawn,trying to slap the person who took her. Dawn looked at the person,he was a boy. The boy smirked. Dawn was chained to the ground. The boy hovered over her,and began to kiss Dawn's neck. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO ME!"Dawn screamed. The boy smirked again,and he kept on kissing her neck,"Your Hot."he said,with his voice full of flirt.

Tears formed in Dawn's eyes. She was scared. She needed help. "HIROSHI!"

But it was no use. The boy kissed Dawn,and Dawn tried to pull away.

With Hiroshi...

"Where is she?"asked Hiroshi impatiently pacing around.

"Calm Down-"

"I Can't calm down when my girl is in trouble."Hiroshi interupted. He was totally angry. Nexa then heard a yell. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO ME?"

Nexa got up and ran off,followed by the team. Blossom then turned up her hearing(yes she has a new power) and listened. "Your Hot."

"HIROSHI!"

Hiroshi then busted through the wall to find a boy trying to undress Dawn. Dawn cried so hard,she was scared. Hiroshi then chara changed with Akihiko,And he had a sword in his hand. "LET MY GIRL GO!"Hiroshi shouted.

Hiroshi pushed the boy off Dawn,and began to fight him. Meanwhile,Nexa and Kaoru went to untie Dawn. Dawn hugged Kaoru,crying. "Lets go Dawn."said Kaoru,firmly. They ran off while Hiroshi finished the boy off. Hiroshi then met up with Dawn in their room,and he found her crying in the corner. Hiroshi walked to her,and hugged her. "Its ok Dawn."

Dawn cried,and Hiroshi kissed her gently. "Dawn-chan..."

Dawn stopped crying,"H...Hiroshi-kun..."said Dawn softly.

Hiroshi kissed her gently,and Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck.

THE NEXT DAY!

The kids were at Karaoke Doki,a Karaoke club where you eat,sing,and dance. Dawn was eating a lot of food. Then when they left to go to the bathroom,3 girls came and sat down next to Naman,Hiroshi,and Butch.

"Hey Boys.."said a girl with red hair in two low ponytails.

"Errr Hey?"asked Hiroshi confused.

The girl kissed his cheek,and he backed off,"Woah."

"Awww dont be afraid handsome."

"Get away from me retards."said a voice. It was Dawn and the girls,the same 2 boys along with another one. Butch and the boys got up,very angry. "Back off from our girls."

"or what?"

"Hey back off our boys!"said the girls very angry. "Or what bitches?"

Dawn pushed the girl who kissed hiroshi's cheek,"You dont know,what imma do."

"Thats it,i challenge you girls to a sing off,if you girls win,then You girls get your boys back,but if we win,we'll get your boys."said the girl in red,smirking.

"Your on!"

"Ok us first,DJ crank it up!"

The girls sang 4 songs,Tear It Down,Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me,Fabulous,and Number One.

Next was Dawn,Nexa,and Kaoru.

"DJ LETS GO!"shouted Dawn.

Dawn:

I don't need no one to tell me how to feel the beat,  
>I don't need no beat to tell me how to move my feet<p>

Kaoru:

Just go and do what you do, cuz' there's nothin' to prove

Dawn:

I'm  
>Just being me, Watch Me Do Me<p>

I don't need no magazine to tell me who to be  
>I don't need to pose for p-paparazzi<p>

Kaoru:

Just keep the camera flashin' try to catch this action

Dawn:

I'm  
>Just being me, Watch me do me, me, me, me<p>

Kaoru:

Light Up The Floor  
>Play Me One More<p>

Dawn:  
>Let Me Hear That<p>

Kaoru:  
>Click Clack On The High High<br>Feel the bass Vibrate  
>Feel the Room Rock<p>

Kaoru:

Light Up The Floor  
>Just Like Before<p>

Dawn:  
>Let Me Hear that<p>

Kaoru:  
>Bass Drop from the Boom Box<br>Make Your Heart stop  
>Feel the Room Rock<p>

I'm doin' all What I wanna do  
>And I won't stop Until I can't move<p>

Dawn:  
>I'm just being me, Watch Me Do Me<br>Watch Me Do Me  
>(Watch Me Watch Me)<p>

I don't need no music when I wanna sing a song  
>I don't need What's popular to know what's right or wrong<p>

Kaoru:  
>I'm busy burnin' the track<br>No need for holdin' me back

Dawn:  
>I'm Just Being Me, Watch Me Do Me, me, me,<p>

Kaoru:

Light Up The Floor  
>Play me one more<p>

Dawn:  
>Let me hear that<p>

Kaoru:  
>Click Clack On The High Hat<br>Feel The Bass Vibrate  
>Feel the Room Rock<p>

Kaoru:

Light Up The Floor  
>Just Like Before<p>

Dawn:  
>Let me hear that<p>

Kaoru:  
>Bass Drop from the Boom Box<br>Make Your Heart stop  
>Feel the Room Rock<p>

I'm do It all What I wanna do  
>And I won't stop Until I can't move<p>

Dawn:  
>I'm just being me, Watch Me Do Me<p>

I'm Ready, I'm, I'm Ready To Go  
>Let, Let It, Let, Let, Let it explode<br>I'm Ready, I'm, I'm Ready To Go, To Go, To Go

Kaoru:

Light Up The Floor  
>Play me one more<br>(Let me hear that)  
>Click Clack On The High Hat<br>Feel The Bass Vibrate  
>Feel the Room Rock<p>

Light Up The Floor  
>Just Like Before<br>(Let me hear that)  
>Bass Drop from the Boom Box<br>Make Your Heart Stop,  
>Feel the room rock<p>

I'm doin' all I wanna do  
>And I won't stop Until I can't move<p>

Dawn:  
>I'm just being me, Watch Me Do Me<br>(Me, Me)  
>Watch Me Do Me<br>(Me, Me)  
>Watch Me, Watch Me<p>

Everyone clapped for their performance,next,Nexa came up. And then,the music began.

Nexa:

Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
>I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right<p>

Dawn:  
>I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite<br>But it always seems to bite me in the –

Both:  
>Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot<br>You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not

Nexa:  
>You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth<br>And that is when it started going south  
>Oh!<p>

Both:  
>Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips<br>Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
>Take a hint, take a hint<br>No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
>I think you could use a mint<br>Take a hint, take a hint  
>La, La, La...<br>T-take a hint, take a hint  
>La, La, La...<p>

Dawn:

I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top  
>You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop<br>And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped  
>You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht<br>Oh!

Both:

Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
>Take a hint, take a hint<br>No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
>I think you could use a mint<br>Take a hint, take a hint  
>La, La, La...<br>T-take a hint, take a hint  
>La, La, La...<p>

What about "no" don't you get  
>So go and tell your friends<br>I'm not really interested  
>It's about time that you're leavin'<br>I'm gonna count to three and  
>Open my eyes and<br>You'll be gone

Dawn: One.  
>Nexa: Get your hands off my—<br>Dawn: Two.  
>Nexa: Or I'll punch you in the—(Nexa slaps the boy who was flirting with her and everyone laughs)<br>Dawn: Three.(Dawn kicked the boy who flirted with her and everyone laughs)

Nexa: Stop your staring at my—

Both:

Hey!  
>Take a hint, take a hint<br>I am not your missing link  
>Let me tell you what I think<br>I think you could use a mint  
>Take a hint, take a hint<p>

Everyone clapped,and then Kaoru came up,and they all sang. When they were finished,they voted. And THEY WON! Everyone cheered,and the boys went to their girls,and they kissed.


	4. Kidnapped Soul Eater

_**Dawn's Love Story 2:Millie's Revenge**_

_**Chapter 4:Kidnapped; Soul Eater!**_**  
><strong>

A few weeks has passed,and Dawn became more and more worried. Why was she worried? She was sitting by the window,bouncing a bouncy ball against the wall. She glanced at the view. Her friends and boyfriend were outside playing at the beach.

By the time her friends got back,she disappeared. Everyone looked,but they couldn't find her. Until they found a note.

Dear Hiroshi,

I've taken your cute Dawn. Hurry,otherwise i don't think can hold back.

Oh how i long for the time to hear her screams of horror,hurry up,boyfriend.

Peace,

Dawn's murderer

With Dawn,

"Let me go! Who are you!"yelled Dawn with anger.

"i'm your worst nightmare!"said a voice. Then a shadow came and slapped Dawn. Dawn's cheek was bleeding. "Nekkyo!"she shouted,and this time the girl hit her harder. "NEKKYO!"Dawn shouted with cries in her voice. Dawn then looked at the girls eyes. _Red... I remember those eyes..._

_Flashback~[Dawn's Love Story]_

_Nexa stood on the floor,full of bruises. "NEXA!"shouted Dawn,"NO BODY HURTS MY FRIENDS!"_

_End-_

"Willia!" shouted Dawn,"Why are you here?"

"I came to get revenge she got killed because of you,and i will keep her evil spirit alive,and i'll do what she always wanted to do,Make you evil,and kill your body!" said Willia,grinning evilly.

"How in the hell will you do that!"shouted Dawn. "Nekkyo!"

Willia grinned evilly,"Just watch me!"

Then in the few minutes,Dawn's screams of horror filled the room. Meanwhile,the team was running across the beach,finding their friend. "Dawn better be ok!"shouted Nexa with anger.

"Im sure she is!"said Hiroshi with anger,"Dawn's a strong one,she can survive anything."

Then,Nexa stopped. "What happened?"asked Naman. Nexa fell to the floor in tears,"D-Dawn's heart... I lost her signal,she's dead Hiroshi-san!"

"I-It can't be!"

"I-Its true..."

"Hiroshi-san!"shouted 6 voices. Hiroshi looked around to find the 6 charas of Dawn. "Dia? If you're here,then Dawn isn't dead!"

"Follow us so you can save here-dechu!"said Dia. Then the kids followed and busted to the roof. They found a body laying there,dead. "Dawn-chan!"shouted the kids in tears. Then footsteps were heard.

It was Willia,a guardian egg,and another figure. Dawn...

"Dawn-chan?"asked Hiroshi.

"What did you do to Dawn!"said Nexa.

"I killed her,and took her soul and made it evil,and it formed a body!"said Willia with evilness.

"You-"

"Besides,Amila,looking for this?"asked Willia,a white guardian egg with a black x on it.

"My egg!"said Amila.

"See?"asked Willia,letting the egg go,and it flying beside her,"It doesnt except you as its owner!"

Amila ran to her egg but Dawn stopped her,slashing her blade at Amila.

"Amila!"said Momoko.

Then Momoko's other egg hatched,showing a shugo chara that wore a cute pikachu outfit.

"Momoko! Chara nari! Now!"said the chara.

"Ok Pika!"said Momoko.

Momoko transformed. "Chara Nari:Pika Pika!"

Kaito sweat dropped,"Really Momoko-chan?"

"Well,dont underestimate me! Thunder Bolt!"said Momoko. Momoko shocked Dawn,and she fell to the floor. Dawn's eyes glowed Red,and she screamed horrorly. the team covered their ears,and then Dawn's dead body stood up. the dead body had faint red eyes,almost like it has blood in it. Dawn's alive body continued to scream,while the dead body walked away. "DAWN-CHAN! TEAM STOP ALIVE BODY WHILE WE STOP DEAD ONE!"shouted Hiroshi.

Hiroshi,Daisy,and Nexa ran to find Dawn's dead body,and they found it walking toward a cliff. Hiroshi tried to warn the team,but Dawn's alive body broke the communicator with her scream. "Dawn-chan,fight! don't be like this."

Dawn's dead body looked at the bottom of the cliff,with her faint brown hair brushing against her pale skin. Dawn closed her eyes,and then she fell off the cliff. Daisy screamed in tears,"DAWN!"

Hiroshi ran,and jumped off the cliff. a few minutes later,Hiroshi flew up with Dawn's dead body. He landed,and laid her on the ground,and they examined her. "Dawn-chan's soul is running out of energy,if we don't get her soul back in her original body,she'll be dead for good."

Hiroshi's eyes widen. he ran to go get Dawn's alive body. Dawn was still screaming. "HELPP!"screamed Amila. then,the x egg next to willia glowed,and her and Amila transformed.

"Chara Nari: Ninja Soul!" Amila looked around her. she felt dark energy,and she took on Dawn,she kept on dodging Dawn's attacks.


	5. Amila vs DDawn! WTH!

_**Update! Sorry i havent been updating but finally!^_^ enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's Story:Millie's Revenge<strong>

**Chapter 5: Amila vs D:Dawn!; WTH!**

Dawn began to battle Amila,but she kept on dodging her attacks. "Dawn-chan,Listen-"

Amila got cut off,but Dawn cutting her cheek. Amila couldn't speak.

Amila just smirked. "Heart Soul Return!"

Amila's weapon glowed,and it shot energy toward Dawn. Dawn fell toward the ground. Hiroshi,Daisy,and Nexa came with Dawn's dead body.

"Amila-chan! You did it!"said Daisy,smiling with tears in her eyes.

They laid Dawn on the floor,and both of the bodies began to glow.

Then,they both collided. Hiroshi stared at the body. "Hiroshi...?"

Hiroshi looked at it and found it moving. Dawn was alive!

Nexa and Daisy cried tears of joy."What's wrong?"asked Dawn.

"Nothing,"Replied Hiroshi. "The important thing is that your fine."

Dawn looked at Hiroshi confused,"What you mean? I'm perfectly fine!"

Nexa looked at her,"Dawn-chan,Willia killed you and took your soul,but Amila defeated you and brought it back."

"And i will do it again Dawn, I WILL!"shouted Willia behind her. The team backed away and Dawn hugged Hiroshi tightly.

"Leave Dawn alone you Ugly witch or i'll kick your ass!"shouted Kaoru.

"Leave her alone-desu!"shouted Miyako.

"Shut up! Come here!"shouted Willia.

"Fine!"shouted Dawn,running toward her and a burst of energy shot out her hands when she formed a heart.

The team looked at her,and she smiled. Hiroshi noticed she had a necklace with a navy blue heart on it.

"Who gave you that necklace?"

Dawn looked at her necklace,"You did silly!"

Hiroshi looked at her confused,"No i didn't. Thats the one i gave to Millie when we were dating."

Dawn looked at him confused.

Flashback~

Willia put the necklace on Dawn. "This is Millie's necklace,it'll keep her evil spirit alive..." Willia said,laughing evilly.

End~

"Wait,Then who gave it to me?"asked Dawn.

The team shrugged it off,and flew off back to their hotel,while the police took care of Willia.

THE NEXT DAY!

_In Dawn's Dream~_

_"Where am i?"thought Dawn. "Wasn't I dreaming about me and Hiroshi playing soccer?"_

_Suddenly Dawn found herself on the beach at night. "What hap-AHH!"she looked down to find Dawn wearing a white dress,which went to her mid thighs,and it was ripped,and... Had blood stains. Dawn looked at her hands to find them covered with Blood. "What's happening?"_

_"You mean,you don't remember?"asked a voice. Dawn turned around. "No way... Millie?"_

_Millie smirked. She wore a red dress,and it went to her mid thighs as well,and well,was also ripped. "You mean,you don't remember what you did to your best friends?"asked Millie._

_Dawn looked at the ground,to find The team bleeding. "I didn't do it!"screamed Dawn._

_"Yes,Yes you did,Dawn."_

_Dawn looked at Millie scared. " What did you do?"_

_Millie's smirked turned into a evil smirk,"I didn't do anything."_

_"Millie-chan,I'm here."_

_Dawn looked behind Millie to find Bat. Bat wrapped his hands around Millie. "Hiroshi what are you doing? Your my boyfriend!"screamed Dawn._

_"Was. You killed my best friends."_

_Dawn cried,"I DIDNT!"_

_"Look what you caused Dawn. If you would've stayed in Mexico,none of this would've happened."_

_"No,NO! This can't be happening!"_

_"Dawn-chan?"_

_Suddenly,everything disappeared. And she was all alone. "Dawn-chan?"_

_End~_

Dawn woke up to find Hiroshi shaking her. "Dawn-chan?"

"H-Hiroshi?"asked Dawn hugging Hiroshi."You came back,you didn't leave me."

Hiroshi chuckled,"What do you mean?"he asked.

"i had a nightmare..."

"What was it about?"he replied.

Dawn sighed,"Millie..."

Hiroshi looked at her,"Millie?"

"Yes,Millie."Dawn began."It was a nightmare."

Hiroshi kissed her forehead,"How about later we go and get your favorite candy?"

Dawn smiled,"Okay."

A few minutes later,Hiroshi and the team were in the streets of Mexico City,having the time of their lives. But that was interuppted by a familar voice. Someone that Dawn wanted to forget.

"Hey Shinkinka-chan."said a voice. Dawn's eyes widen at the deep voice. She turned around to find her first love, Adrian. "Adrian?"asked Dawn,shocked. Hiroshi turned around,"Who's he?"

"Woah Woah Back off Adrian haven't you done enough to Dawn!"shouted Daisy taking out her weapon and standing in front of Dawn.

"Who's he?"asked Momoko.

"He was Dawn's ex-boyfriend,and he tried to kill her!"shouted Daisy.

"Woah,Hey. I'm not going to kill her. I just came with a message from somebody. "Adrian said,looking at Dawn. Dawn looked at him."What is it?"

"Break up with Hiroshi. If not,you'll face the consequences of it,Dawn-chi."said Adrian pulling Dawn close to him. Dawn pushed him away and ran back to Hiroshi.

"Dawn will never leave my side,so except it Adrian!"shouted Hiroshi.

"Back off Adrian!"Kaito began,"Before my and my brothers will break your skull."

"Sure,i will. But your warned Dawn-chi. Break up with him,or might as well spend as much of time with him. Because i warned you. Back off,or _consequences_."

The words echoed in Dawn's mind. _Sure,i will. But your warned Dawn-chi. Break up with him,or might as well spend as much of time with him. Because i warned you. Back off,or consequences._

Dawn laid her head on Hiroshi's chest. "You ok Sis?"asked Amaya.

Dawn nodded. "Man,that boy just wouldn't leave you alone did he?"asked Amaya.

Dawn again nodded. Amaya hugged her big sister.

Far away,a girl watched her from a high building. "So Dawn chose to ignore my message,huh Adrian?"

"Yes Ma'am."Adrian said,"But,what are we going to do?"

"We are going to make an appearance."the girl said,looking at him then back at Dawn.

"How-? Dawn will automatically know its us."

"Not exactly,see,distract the Others,and i'll make an appearance."

"With who?"

"With Dawn you idiot! They will never know we'll strike,especially when its me who rose from the ashes of defeat to get my Hiroshi back."

"What do we do with Dawn?"

"We're good at one thing Adrian,and of course,its killing Dawn."

"Ah,i see where you're going with this Madam."

"Never call me Madam,just call me... _Millie_."


End file.
